1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a brassiere (“bra”). More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere that is especially designed to counteract aspects that typically cause physical discomfort to the wearer. The present invention further relates to a brassiere in which the side panels can flex independently of each other in conformance to the wearer's movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A feature of conventional bras that is common for the wearer to experience discomfort in relation to the side panel construction. An elastic band has traditionally been added to the side panels, also known as the wings or wing portions, of a bra in order to enhance the elasticity of the side panel. This may assist in providing improved sizing characteristics of the bra and provide some degree of flexibility in the side panel size. For example, a wearer need not adjust the size of the chest band if the wearer increases or decreases in chest or bust size as the size change can, to a certain extent, be compensated for by the elastic band.
An elastic band may be sewn onto and along the length of the external side of the fabric layer facing/touching the wearer's skin when the bra is worn. The elastic band may be wrapped or covered by a fabric layer to form an assembly before being sewn onto the side panel.
The main disadvantage of this type of side panel construction is that the elastic band or the assembly may cause discomfort to the wearer and create a visually unappealing appearance.
This may increase localized friction on the skin of the wearer. The side panel may also dig into the wearer. Other parts of the side panel that do not include the elastic band may hence bulge out.
In some bras, designated elastic bands are not added to the side panels. The elasticity of the chest bands in such case is provided only by the natural elasticity of the fabric layers of the side panels or in combination with the natural elasticity of any foam layers added to the side panels. The main disadvantage of this type of construction is that the elasticity of the side panels may deteriorate after repeated washing of the bra or repeated or prolonged stretching of the side panels. This may be as a result of the properties of the materials used for making the fabric layers and any foam layers of the side panels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere that has improved side panel construction and/or a side panel for association with components to define a brassiere with improved side panel construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved brassiere construction such that the side panels can flex and stretch independently of each other, conforming to the wearer's movements.